Look At Me Again
by The Idea Of Sarcasum
Summary: When 17 year old charlie smith is jumped through a rift in time how will she deal with it? new friends new royal prats and a very magical boy, what more could happen.. oh yeah there's a dragon!
1. Chapter 1

_Merlin_

_Look At Me Again_

_When 17 year old charlie smith is jumped through a rift in time how will she deal with it? new friends new royal prats and a very magical boy, what more could happen.. oh yeah there's a dragon_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Merlin at all how ever much i wish i did i'm merely borrowing the characters in the dead of night and returning them for morning light. the plot however i do own._

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

charlie rolled her eyes as mona landed the jump and flashed a sung grin at the instucter,  
"its all about controll of the hourse" Mona boasted to the rest of the class "Yes Mona so you tell me, Charlie your up" charlie smiled and patted the sandy mare beneth _her come on Gin just a small jump done it before havnt we?_  
the mare huffed reassuringly beneth her and Charlie speared her forward rounding the courner and speending into canter towards the cross 3 ft jump. Suddenly there was a shimmer around them and Charlie found her self in a forest she had never seen wearing a dress...

* * *

Arthur grimmest and rolled over as light filled the room around him,

"Merlin for gods sake! warning might be nice next time!"  
"sorry sire" mumbled Merlin before proceeding to get the princes breakfast ready on the table. Arthur draged him self out of bed and down to his table slumping in his seat.  
"Merlin what do i have to do today?"  
"well the knights are coming back from there rounds this morning and are to report to the king about what they found so youll be given stuff to do from that i guess" said the boy his voice muffeld by the closet he had his head stuck in.  
"Melin what are you doing" asked the prince upon seeing his man servants head.  
"ah well i cant seem to find your- oh never mind here it is" Replied Merlin pulling his head out of Arthur's closet. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued eating.

* * *

Merlin hummed as he walked behind Arthur unable to stop him self from admiring the curve of the princes bum. They arrived at the council just before the knights and Merlin positioned him self at the side of the room not taking his eyes off Arthur's bum while the prince greeted his farther. The knights burst in with Elyan at the lead and Gwaine at the rear escorting a beautiful young lady who had the most confused look on her face.

* * *

Charlie had sat there atop Ginny for about two whole minutes before she dismounted and started staring around her trying to work out wear the hell she was when a troop of handsome men apeared and asked her business. Charlie had stood there staring at the emblem on the knights cloaks before she spoke  
"Am i right in saying that im in... Camelot?" she asked knowing the emblem of by heart having read all the legends and books on Camelot quite recently.  
"Yes of course" the tall knight replied  
"And your under the rule of king...?"  
"Uther, King Uther" the knight with floppy dark hair, whom she at this point guessed to be Gwaine, replied looking at her suspiciously.  
"Oh" she said before her knees gave way and she fell to the foor with a soft thud. the knights all rushed forward to help her and asked if she was alright.  
"yes yes im- actually no, no im not" she said thinking quickly of a way to survive this "i cant seem to remember anything at all apart from my name and my mares name" she said patting Ginny fondly.  
"oh well you must come with us to the king and he will help you" declared the tall one she assumed to be Leon, the other knights seemed to be in agreement and she blushed thanking them dearly  
"i do apologize we haven't introduced our self's, my name id Leon this is Elyan, Gwaine and Percival. and you are?"  
"oh my name is Charlie, well Charlotte but i prefer to be called Charlie by my friends"  
"and are we your friends?" asked Gwaine  
"well your the only people in the world that i know so yes i would hope so" the knights all laughed and agreed before Percival helped her onto her horse and they lead it on toward the castle.

* * *

_Hi guys so i hope you liked it more to come this story is actually written for my friend charlie and i hope she likes it :) more to come soon, C _


	2. Chapter 2

_Merlin_

_Look At Me Again_

_When 17 year old charlie smith is jumped through a rift in time how will she deal with it? new friends new royal prats and a very magical boy, what more could happen.. oh yeah there's a dragon_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Merlin at all how ever much i wish i did i'm merely borrowing the characters in the dead of night and returning them for morning light. the plot however i do own._

_AN:  
__Okay so second chapter hope its okay, its still before they arrive at the council sort of a how they got there thing anyway, __this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Josh there's a small part written for him love ya Josh :)_

* * *

After about 10 minuits of chatting to the knights the castle rose on the sky line out lined by the breacking sun bits of pink cloud dancing around the turrets.  
"Look beautiful isn't it?" asked Elyan pointing to the castle that had hunted charlie's dreams for so long now, she smiled and looked back to him.  
"yes it is"

* * *

As he looked out the watch tower Sir Joshua caught sight of a blob of red just out side the village, when he looked closely he could make out that it was the cloaks of the knights of Camelot and he rushed of to tell the king. On his way down he bumped into Merlin  
"Merlin the knights are just out side the village Arthur should be ready for council" he said smiling. The boy smiled gratefully before rushing on down the corridor shouting a quick 'thank you' as he went. T_hat boy honestly! _thought the knight shaking his head before continuing to alert the king.

* * *

Before long they reached the castle its self and Percival helped Charlie dismount before Gwaine took her hand and Leon handed Ginny to the stable boy  
"ill take good care of her" he said when he caught Charlie looking on wearily  
"thank you" she replied with a small smile  
"no problem some nice hay and a brush down just what she needs, whats her name?"  
"Ginny"  
"come on then Ginny lets take care of you" he had said, more to Ginny her self than to charlie, before leading her of to the stables. Charlie smiled and was then whisked of to meet the King.

* * *

The guards on the door opened it with a flourish and the knights entered the room looking so menacing Charlie shivered. The room was large with a high ceiling and large stained glass windows, banners with both the Camelot emblem and the Pendragon on lined the walls making the room feel warm yet daring. As she stared around the room in awe the knights explained her predicament to the King who then examined her for a moment before addressing her.  
"So you can not remember anything except your name?" she curtsied eyes flashing to the floor beneath the kings feet before replying,  
"that and my horse's name my lord" her eyes flashed up to met his and he held her gaze while saying  
"well i must say that i am very impressed by your resilience in this situation and you will be welcomed in to the palace as a guest Charlotte, Arthur's man servant will see to your needs today i'm sure Arthur can spare him for a while" as her eyes jumped to the princes she realized he had been staring at her the whole time she had been stood in the room. Her eyes then flicked to the man servant who too was staring at her but with so much intensity is made her shiver feeling suddenly bare in the large room. The two men both nodded their ascent and Merlin walked over to her taking her hand and leading her away from the room she glanced back to find both Arthur and Gwaine staring at her, Arthur with jealousy and Gwaine with worry. She shook her head slightly trying to clear her thoughts as the door shut with a loud bang.

* * *

_So what do you think please make my day and review it? New chapter soon, C_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merlin_

_Look At Me Again_

_When 17 year old charlie smith is jumped through a rift in time how will she deal with it? new friends new royal prats and a very magical boy, what more could happen.. oh yeah there's a dragon_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Merlin at all how ever much i wish i did i'm merely borrowing the characters in the dead of night and returning them for morning light. the plot however i do own._

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

As he lead her to the quarters she had been assigned to Merlin chatted away to Charlie, not that she was really listening, about every thing any anything of no importance at all. The whole time all Charlie could think about was Merlin and his magic. After about 10 minuets of walking down hall ways and climbing up stairs Merlin opened a set of large double doors to revel a room with a table and chair, a dresser, 6 different windows, a screen and a large four poster bed.  
"Wow" breathed Charlie taking in the luscious red room  
"Yeah, now the King has said you are to have all of Lady Morgana's old dresses and night clothes, they are all in the dresser" Charlie smiled at merlin before woundering aloud,  
"How did they get here so fast?" Merlin smiled and replied  
"Well these are the Lady's old chambers" Charlie gaped at him while Merlin smiled.  
"I didn't know the King thought so highly of me" she replied stunned  
"Ah yes well apparently the King thinks you must have been a Lady somewhere and the knights did seem to like you so you must be worth something!, i'll make you a bath you must be tiered" Charlie stood there feeling shell shocked. _The King of Camelot thinks that _I_ of all people was a _Lady_? _Charlie was woken from her thoughts by a knock on the door and she rushed to open it. A servant stood before her and bowed his head before saying,  
"Charlotte the King has asked that you dine with him tonight, do you agree to?" Charlie smiled and answered  
"Yes of course i would be honored will the prince be joining us?"  
"Yes Miss" the boy replied and bowed remaining there before Merlin appeared at her side and told her she must dismiss him.  
"Oh! Oh yes my i'm sorry you may go" she said flustered at having not realized. She shut the door and turned back to find Merlin draping a towel over a chair by the bath,  
"I shall come back in half on hour if you need anything the guards are on the door i'll ask for you to not be disturbed?" He said standing straight  
"Oh yes, thank you Merlin" Smiling Merlin left her to her bath and she herd him talking to the guards out side before he left. _Hes __so nice, i really hope he and Arthur work out they love each other soon_ she thought to her self before slipping into the warm relaxing water leaving her dress and under garments in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Arthur sighed as his farther finally dismissed the council as Merlin came back in.  
"Boy! i thought you were tending to Charlotte?" The King bellowed upon seeing Merlin at the side of the hall  
"Yes sire i was but she is taking a bath now sire" explained Merlin quietly, the King hummed understanding before turning to Arthur  
"Arthur what us your opinion of this new... girl?"  
"I can not say farther, i have yet to speak with her" Arthur replied thinking of the girl in question. _Well the knights like her so im guessing shes nice. __  
_"Yes i have thought of that, were letting this strange, yet polite and lovely, young woman stay in the very heart of Camelot and we don't even know her"  
"To be fair though farther she doesn't know her ether"  
"Yes i know poor girl, but i mean her as a person you don't forget your personality Arthur. Today, after your manservant has seen to it that she is feed and clothed, you will take Charlotte out, show her around take her to meet new people. Let the people get to know her, observe her." Arthur nodded assent before bowing and taking his leave Merlin right behind her.

* * *

_So...what do you think? Please review hope you liked it! more soon, C_


End file.
